


FF #2 - Family Fun Day

by julespt90



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julespt90/pseuds/julespt90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Oliver and Diggle bet on who can win the three legged race at the Queen Consolidated Family Fun Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	FF #2 - Family Fun Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this one shot has been sitting on my computer forever to finish. And yes it's based on SmoakandArrow's flash fiction prompts from this summer. That's how long it's been sitting. So I'll honestly say this was not done in 60 minutes but it's still based on the Week 2 prompt Game On. It's a continuation from It's a Jungle in There, but is a stand alone story that can be read even without reading the other. I just want to remind everyone this is AU that takes place after Season 2 where Oliver did get Queen Consolidated back and Felicity is still his Executive Assistant. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this little bit of Olicity fluff.
> 
> ~ Jules ~
> 
> PS. This has not been beta'd so any mistakes are my own so please excuse any you may find! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**FF #2 - Family Fun Day**

****  
  


**Flash Fic Prompt #2: Game On**

****  
  


"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Diggle asked his boss.

Oliver glanced briefly in John’s direction before he rolled his eyes and returned to the mundane, but calming task of sharpening his arrows, not even bothering to respond to the man's inquiry.

"Oliver...?" his partner questioned once more.

But the CEO of Queen Consolidated wasn’t in the mood to debate his most recent decision.  This was his quiet time.  His time to relax and get some real work done.  Frustrated he laid the arrow he’d been focused on a little too forcefully as he raised his eyes to meet his friend’s. "Diggle, I'm sure.  It's not going to be a problem.  Don't tell me you're thinking of backing out."

John’s lips turned upward into a mischievous grin as he crossed his big, strong arms over his chest. “Not a chance,” he replied with confidence. “But I do need to ask, have you even bothered to tell Felicity about this?"

And as if on cue the woman in question appeared just as her name was spoke.

"Tell me what?" Oliver's Executive Assistant asked.

Diggle gave Oliver a questioning look, and waited. When after several seconds the man didn't respond, John addressed Felicity himself another knowing grin starting to draw up his mouth as he spoke.

"Oliver bet me that you and he could beat Lyla and myself in the three legged race at the Family Fun Day next week."

Felicity swiftly turned to Oliver, and he watched as her expression varied from shock, to anger, to pure annoyance.

“No,” she vehemently said as she slammed her bag down on her work station before stomping over to where he sat.  “Oliver, are you crazy,” she continued as she waved her hand in the air, motioning up and down his body.  “Have you forgotten about your knee.”

Oliver, in his peripheral vision saw Diggle’s mouth open into a full on smile as the man raised an eyebrow, a knowing look in his eyes.

Ignoring Felicity for the time being, he turned his attention fully on his friend and with his eyes voiced to  John silently what he was asking.

Without missing a beat John stood and said, “Let me give you two time to talk,” before he turned and headed toward The Foundry exit, “I’ll just go pick us up something to eat.  Big Belly Burger?”

But neither responded.  The pair’s attention now fixed on the other as John left without a word from either of them.

Once they were alone, Oliver started to speak, “Felicity,....”

“Don’t Fe-li-ci-ty me, Oliver Queen.  Again,... are you crazy thinking this was a good idea.  I can’t believe you made this bet.  Meanwhile, what exactly did you bet?”  But before he could respond  she’d already moved on as she walked away swinging her hand back and forth in the air as she spoke, “it doesn’t even matter.  Have you even considered what a klutz I am.  Not even the fact that having your arm wrapped around me would put me into an anxious, nervous frenzy…..” She paused then, probably realizing what she’d said, and began to count out loud “3..2...1....”

As Oliver was used to her sudden outbursts, and secretly loved them, the man didn’t bat an eyelash as he quickly rose from his perch, an amused smirk on his face as he walked over to where she stood and raised his hand, gently squeezing her shoulder as he addressed her. “Felicity, it’s going to be fine.  My knee is fine, and honestly…, I,..I thought you’d be happy  I was taking an active interest in the activities scheduled for the event you planned.”

Felicity, as one of her rebuilding projects for Queen Consolidated, organized a Family Fun Day for all the employees and their families. It was a project inspired to encourage a close knit group environment within the company, and to allow everyone to have a fun filled day that included all ages, young and old.  With the daycare being so successful, Oliver's smart and insightful Executive Assistant thought this too would be a way to help Queen Consolidated’s image and also give people the chance to just have a little fun without any work pressures.

It was going to have carnival rides, food, games, prizes,…. for everyone.

One of the events scheduled was a three legged race, which Oliver knew Felicity meant for the kids, but Diggle a few days back started trash talking how he and Lyla were so in sync with one another that if they had an adult race no one would beat them.  That of course, sparked Oliver’s extremely competitive nature; and, before he knew it, he was challenging the older man in an adult  race, and offered Felicity up as his partner.

Which after he’d thought about it wasn’t such a bad idea.  He would be able to have Felicity in his arms without having to make an excuse for it, and he could pass it off as a team building exercise, which would make the board members happy.  Only, he hadn’t told Felicity, which in hindsight may have not been the best idea.

“Oliver,” she started her voice low and anxious, “what if you get hurt.”  

Her concern was obvious as she chewed her on her bottom lip and fidgeted with her  hands.  “What if you get hurt because of me.  I’d never forgive myself.  You,...it’s important that you stay healthy.  You do so much to protect this city.  So much more than people realize.”

“Felicity,” Oliver responded, his tone soft as he reached up to cup her cheek, his thumb moving back and forth in a soothing motion.  “Nothing is going to happen.  I.., I trust you.”

Oliver watched as her eyes softened and she leaned into his touch.  It felt so good to feel her soft skin underneath his own roughened ones.  He knew he should stop and move away, break the contact, but he couldn’t seem to let go.  Once his hand was upon her, he wanted more.

Just then the pair heard movement on the stairs, and the two quickly broke apart.   John had returned with their dinner.

As Felicity and Oliver headed towards their respective posts to begin their nightly work, the blonde quickly leaned up to whisper in Oliver’s ear.  “I just hope I don’t disappoint you.”

But before she could move away, Oliver gently grabbed her wrist and held her still as he  bent down and softly whispered back,  “You never do,”

As he spoke he noticed a beautiful pink dusting appear on Felicity’s angelic cheeks, which as a man, gave him great satisfaction.  

He then stood up to his full six foot, one inch height and added in a more teasing tone, “just don’t wear those ankle breaking high heels.”

She gave him a glare before turning away, which said no response was needed.

And with that the Executive Assistant and CEO of Queen Consolidated left the business of their day job behind and began their focus on their nightly activities.

****  
  


*****

****  
  


It was Family Fun Day, and Oliver was happy to see Felicity finally start to relax as she watched all her hard work come to fruition..  She’d been anxious and frazzled all week.  That, combined with her Arrow duties, had her about to drop yesterday.  Oliver had insisted she go home and take the day off.  Everything for the event had been checked and rechecked several times.  All the vendors had been confirmed and there was nothing left for her do.  At least, where the event was concerned.  Of course, that didn’t mean she took his advice, well more command, and went quietly.  She continued to put up a fuss until he physically placed her in John’s capable arms and ordered him to take her home to get some rest.  As he ushered her out Diggle couldn’t help but tease Oliver that he was most likely doing this so Felicity would be refreshed for their race tomorrow.

Oliver knew the man was kidding because as they left, he saw the same concern he had in own eyes for Felicity’s well being.

Now, the day was finally here and his Executive Assistant could just enjoy it, and reap all the benefits of her hard work.

Oliver’s mouth twitch upward when thinking about the fact that the first thing he noticed her do upon her arrival was head straight to the Cotton Candy stand, before grabbing herself a cup of coffee.  She later explained that sugar came first over caffeine.  Well, at least when it came to the pink concoction that was now sticking all over her fingers and face.  Hence, why she had not wore her glasses today.  That and she was worried they might break during their race later.

Now she was talking to Digg and Lyla as Oliver approached the trio, but before he could even open his mouth to compliment her on a job well done, Felicity excused herself, confessing she needed to go get cleaned up before the activities started.  Oliver watched her go, and couldn’t help but notice the way her curves were perfectly accentuated in the pair of jeans she decided to don today.  It was so rare Oliver got to see  Felicity in pants, that he took a moment to appreciate the way she filled them out so nicely.  The denim looked worn, like it was something she used to wear regularly but didn’t any longer.  It gave Oliver the idea that they might need to instill casual Friday’s, well more wear your jeans to work Friday’s to the Queen Consolidated bylaws.

Making a mental note, he turned his attention to his friends and noticed the knowing smirk on Digg’s face.  Oliver, of course choose to ignore it, as he addressed the pair.

“So you two ready to lose?”  He asked.

Diggle and Lyla shared a knowing glance before the man humphed in response and said, “You know Lyla, I’m going to enjoy the next four Friday nights that Oliver will be home watching Sara, while the two of us get to go out on the town.  Which restaurant would you like to try first?”

The team had decided that Friday nights and Sundays would be there time off from Arrow duties.  Well, unless they heard from Captain Lance and an emergency rose.

Lyla laughed at her ex-husband as she patted him on the chest and winked at Oliver before responding to John’s question.  “He  just thinks he has an advantage because I had a baby recently.  Little does Oliver know the training we’ve been up to since you two made that bet.”

Diggle hugged his ex-wife as he pulled her in close for a gentle kiss, their adoration for one another evident in the glances they shared.

Oliver inwardly sighed suddenly feeling like a third wheel until he felt a small hand roughly grab his forearm and turn him around.

“You bet four of your Friday nights off.  Are you crazy,” Felicity quietly exclaimed as she removed her hand and brought it upwards to rub the temple of her head.  “Oliver those nights are important to you.”

“Felicity” he calmly replied as he moved closer into her personal space, and took her frantic hand within his own, before bringing his other free hand up to rub her neck.  “It’s going to be fine.”

Oliver heard her sigh in response as she moved closer to him.

The pair were now standing so near the tips of their shoes were touching, and then Oliver slowly started to drop his hand to her lower back and was about to pull her even closer when a throat clearing brought Oliver quickly back to reality.  They were at his company’s party.  There was enough gossip already, that he didn’t need to add fuel to the fire.

The man gave Digg a knowing glance of appreciation before the foursome heard the signal that their race was about to start.

“Game on,” Oliver announced as they all moved towards the starting line.

On their trek over, Felicity whispered in his ear and asked, “So if you win, what do you get?”

The man gave her one of his signature grins as he answered her question.  “You’ll just have to wait and see if we win.”

He could tell Felicity was not happy with his response, but  it only lightened his mood as he softly laughed while they took their assigned positions.

The two were handed a long rag to wrap their ankles together.  Felicity had surmised a rope would be far too coarse for the employees and their children so rags were used instead.  

Oliver kneeled down to position the cloth in place and inwardly smiled as he noticed Felicity’s well worn keds on her pretty petite feet.  She at least had listened to one thing he had said

The kids had already had their turn so now the young ones were all  lined up along the  track to watch their parents as well as other adults race along the same course they had only moments ago.  

In addition many employees were situated along the grassy expanse to watch as their boss, Oliver Queen partook in the event.

Once the judge had checked all the entrants ties, making sure they were all secure,  he moved to the side to announce the race.

“Okay, you all know the rules.  When you hear the bell ring,” because Felicity would never allowed a gun, even a pop gun at a family event, “you are to run the one hundred yards to the finish line.  The pair must remain together at all times and only when both partners cross the finish line will they be deemed the winner.  Are you all Ready?”

The contestants all nodded as they heard the crowd cheer in response.

Oliver glanced for a moment at Digg, nodding his head at the man, before he bent down and hastily gave Felicity a quick kiss on the cheek.  “I trust you.”

And then the bell rang and they were off.  

The two, even with their height difference immediately found a rhythm that had them quickly in the lead.  Oliver could see to his left that Digg and Lyla were close on their heels, but if he and Felicity maintained their speed and accuracy they would win.

They were three quarters of the way there, with a decent lead when all of a sudden he felt his foot lose it’s bearings and his knee buckled in response bringing him and his partner hard down onto the ground.  

Felicity yelped in surprise as Oliver quickly turned their position so he took the brunt of the fall with Felicity landing on top of him.   

“Oof,” he coughed out as his back landed hard on the grassy hill.

“Oh my god Oliver.  Are you okay?” Felicity exclaimed as she began to run her hands up and down his body looking for injuries.  “This is all my fault.  I knew something like this would happen…”

“Felicity,” Oliver grunted out.  “I’m fine, but please stop wiggling because right now that is not helping.”

He could tell the moment she realized what a compromising position they were truly in for she quickly stopped moving and covered her features against his chest.

Oliver brought his hand under her chin and gently lifted her face so her gaze met his own.  A lone tear ran down her cheek as he quickly used his thumb to brush it away.

“I’m okay Felicity,” he softly said.  “I think my foot hit a gopher hole and I lost my footing.  No harm done. I promise.”

“But you lost the race.”

Yet, before he could respond he heard Diggle’s voice above them.  “Yes you did my friend.  You lost.  So Lyla and I will be seeing you on Friday night.”  And with that the older man and his ex-wife left arm and arm.  

  
As Oliver watched them go, all he could think about was how Felicity was innocently sprawled out along his body, there limbs entangled, hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder,  and for him, in his mind that meant he won.


End file.
